


Missed

by sinofwriting



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): B. “Is that my shirt?”
Relationships: Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Missed

Coco nearly falls to his knees at the sight of Y/N. He had been gone for nearly two weeks on a run and had not been able to call her once. Only able to text her a few times and it had been killing him.

Coming home to see her baking something that smelled a lot like blackberry pie while also making breakfast already had his knees weak. But, the added factor of her in just one of what looked to be his shirt and underwear, made his body practically forget it had knees.

He makes his footsteps loud as he walks fully into the kitchen, not wanting to startle her. Coco watches as her body tenses at the sound of footsteps before relaxing a second later.

He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her into him. Burying his head in her neck, he sighs as she leans into him. One of her hands going to his hair, fingers tangling in it.

Pressing a kiss to the soft skin her neck, he mutters, “is that my shirt?”

He can’t see her, but he can almost hear the soft smile in her words. “It is. Missed you, can’t sleep without wearing one of ‘em.”

He hums against her neck, opening his eyes to watch as she finishes cooking. Not loosening his arms around her waist once as she finishes.

Turning off the stove, Y/N turns in Coco’s arms. “You okay, baby?”

He nods, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I’m alright. Just missed you.”

He bends slightly, arms lowering to just under butt as he picks her up. Her arms looping around his neck, legs wrapping around his waist. Coco carefully walks towards the bedroom as they kiss.

“Breakfast is going to be cold.” She tells him, as his lips trail down to her neck.

He almost growls, nipping at her neck before setting her on the bed. “I don’t care about breakfast.”

He manages to take off his shirt, before Y/N pulls him down, framing his hips with her thighs. Pressing their lips together, he groans when her hands trail down his chest to his jeans.

Unbuttoning and pulling the zipper of his jeans down, she pushes her hand inside of his boxers. Taking him in her hand, she starts to stroke him. Coco groans, head falling against her shoulder.

Even though she can’t move her hand much, just the feeling of her hand on him has him close to cumming. “I’m close.”

She presses a kiss to the shell of his ear, “good.”


End file.
